


Finally!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark won, Dom!Harry, M/M, Post War, Romance, Sub!Tom Riddle, Threesome - M/M/M, grilled cheese sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and all Voldemort wants now is his two secret loves, Harry and Lucius. Will he finally see what Harry and Lucius have been trying to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its been a year since the defeat of Dumbledore and his worthless goons. It has been 2 years since he has known that he wants and loves Co-Leader Harry Potter and their second in command Lucius Malfoy. It has been 3 years since his soul was pieced together except for the one still left in Harry. It has been 4 years since Harry joined him as his equal and first started to want him.

As Voldemort thought back on all what has happen since Harry joined the dark side, he absently watched Lucius and Harry flirt with each knowing that the flirting would progress to full sexual activity. He remembered when Harry came to them at the beginning of the Hogwarts term, changed. He apparated straight in to the middle of a Death Eaters meeting in full confidence, standing an inch or two taller than Lucius and Lucius was an inch or two taller than his self. His shoulders had broadened and gain more muscle mass. He wasn’t overly muscled but you could see the power in his movements. His hair was short and spiked, his vision seemed to have been corrected making his emerald eyes even more vibrant and his clothes were perfection on his body; the leather pants molded to him and flared out over his boots. The blood red t-shirt was tight but loose enough for movement and two black leather bands on his wrist. He was 17 at the time and had learned the hidden truth that was being kept from him and had sparked a rage deep within those captivating eyes. He had always thought an angry Harry was cute, but this new revenge driven confident Harry was breath taking. But the most intoxicating aspect of the man before him had been the power that rolled off of Harry like it was as natural as breathing. If he was honest with himself he knew Harry was more powerful than him, he was his superior. He remembers the conversation that happened that night.

 

**_*flashback*_ **

**_“What are you doing here Potter?” Voldemort spit out trying to cover up his sudden shock and lust._ **

**_“I’m here to help you,” Damn Potter replied with a smirk._ **

**_“Why would I need your help?” he sneered trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in pleasure from the power permeating the room._ **

**_“Because whatever side has me wins” Potter said with predatory grin causing a shiver to race through his body._ **

**_*end flashback_** *

Unfortunately while he was puttering about regaining his soul and emotions, Harry and Lucius were getting acquainted. It didn’t start out as natural curiosity; it was pure lust as their souls recognized each other. They were mates, and they knew it, but they also knew they needed another. They needed Lord Voldemort, but they had understood that he wasn’t ready for two reasons: one being that he didn’t have all of his emotions and two he needed to be comfortable with his emotions and desires before they could all be together. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t have each other until then though. What had been the most confusing for people was that Harry and Lucius were both dominate males. You could see it in their posture and actions as well as in their mannerism. Most believed that the relationship would have been terminated shortly after and were thoroughly shocked when six months of basically sex with some slight conversing, Lucius divorced Cissa thanks to an escape clause stating if either found their true mates, they could divorce one another. It was another six months when they officially married, not bonded though as they needed their third mate to fully bond and be complete. After they married the duo set their sights on Voldemort, working to make his soul whole once more or as close as they could. It had been a long and tedious task, from collecting the horcruxs to creating the potion that would combine and heal his soul. With Harry being the main dominate he could feel the pain from their unclaimed mate as the healing process began. Even though they haven’t claimed him yet they knew and it was enough that the bond was recognized to start it. Voldemort may not remember what exactly happened with his soul as it was basically pieced together except for the one piece in Harry but Harry and Lucius did.

_***flashback*** _

_**Lucius was holding Voldemort with Harry holding them both. They were slowing pumping their magic into their soon to be mate trying to show love and comfort as well as easing the pain.** _

_**“Harry, I don’t know how much more I can take of watching him suffer,” Lucius whispered as he held Voldemort’s head to his chest. A slow tear slipped out.** _

_**“I know Angel. But we are here for him. Soon he will be ours,” Harry whispered back kissing Lucius’s brow and tightening his arms around his two loves. Praying for it to end soon.** _

_**“What if he doesn’t want us?” Lucius questioned slightly scared that their trio would never be complete.** _

_**“One you will always have me,” he punctuated with a hard kiss, “and two we will use our slytheriness to get him and we will employ our patience as well. It will be worth it especially after we bond.”** _

_**Lucius trusted Harry. Harry maybe young but he was born with a lifetime of knowledge and being the main dominate enhanced his already superb instincts. Not to mention his magic core was twice the size of Merlin and as powerful. If there was one person worthy that he could fully submit to it was Harry. While yes Voldemort was powerful he was nothing like Harry and not to mention he didn’t even know Voldemort was his mate till Harry came. They needed their main dominate to be able know the other. He just knew that he had two mates and he was the submissive dominate.** _

_***end flashback*** _

It’s been three years since then and Harry and Lucius have slowly but diligently building trust and companionship with Voldemort. They have stayed up with him on those late nights of planning and preparation, and they made sure to have at least two meals with him daily, not only to be with him but to make sure he ate as well.

If people had thought Voldemort was vicious when angry, then they should ask the Death Eaters what happens when Harry is angry. He didn’t just crucio right then and there; no you got a look, a warning glare. If you did it again you were passively stared at till the end of the meeting. By the end of the meeting even the coldest of purebloods were sweating. No one knew exactly what went on between Harry and the offender but the next time you saw them, there was a remarkable change in them. If Voldemort noticed the difference in his ranks’ behavior he chose not to comment on it but his love for Harry grew. If people had thought Voldemort was observant, then they should see Lucius watch his husband and his soon to be husband. If there was just a slight movement off from your normal behavior, he noticed and took the actions to correct it. If Voldemort noticed on particularly stressful day there was a cup of chamomile tea and a piece of chocolate on his desk, he chose not to comment but let a small smile appear on his face.

Which is why right now Voldemort was watching his two favorite people flirting away with small kisses and touches while he was growing increasingly depressed and lonely knowing that he couldn’t have them.

Over with Harry and Lucius they noticed their soon to be mate becoming depressed.

“We need to act soon,” Lucius said with a slight frown.

Kissing his nose, Harry replied, “Yeah, we need to step it up since the small touches and gestures aren’t working.”

“Perhaps we start doing the touches together,” Lucius added leaning into Harry.

“Mmmm I agree. Two more kisses then we will go comfort our soon to be mate,” Harry said, pulling Lucius in for another kiss full of tongue and groping. Breaking the kiss he placed one more on those tempting lips before wrapping an arm around a slightly dazed Lucius and guided him over to their stubborn third soon-to-be mate.

Voldemort had been gazing Lucius and Harry as their flirting took a turn for the serious lost in thoughts of the three of them together writhing and moaning in pleasure then the next thing he knew they were walking over to him. Oh no they were going to confront him on his staring Voldemort thought panicking slightly as he began looking for an escape. By time he found one it was too late and they were already talking to him.

“My Lord,” Lucius greeted touching his arm gently.

“Voldemort,” Harry said laying his palm on the middle of Voldemort’s back.

“Lucius how many times do I need to tell you can just say Voldemort,” Voldemort said exasperated but delighted in their touch slightly leaning into their warm touches.

“My apologies Voldemort,” Lucius replied with a slight bow of his head. Harry was laughing at the familiar banter, and threw his arm completely around their soon to be mate.

“You know he does that just to get a rise out of you,” Harry told him still chuckling noticing how Voldemort leaned into his body.

“Don’t give all my secrets away love, especially before a date,” Lucius said not pouting.

Still keeping an arm around Voldemort, he pulled Lucius to him and gave him a kiss, right in front of Voldemort. Voldemort was feeling happy about the arm around his shoulders, it made him feel wanted and that someone could see beyond his defenses, it also helped that it was only the three of them in the manor currently. But the happy feeling disappeared when Harry and Lucius kissed. He tried to slowly pull away so as not to disturb their kiss but the movement had caught Harry’s attention and that confident smirk that Voldemort loved so much was directed towards him, and Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek, then his nose then his forehead before a light kiss on his lips. His breath caught in his throat at Harry giving him kisses, that hasn’t happened before and while his face was impassive his eyes shone with fear towards Lucius, but Lucius just softly smiles and gave him the same kisses.

Feeling a slight blush coming forth, he tried to move away but Harry’s arm stopped him and Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Don’t be scared of us. When you are ready come find us.”

With a nip to the ear, Harry let go and walked off. Lucius and Voldemort were left watching Harry walking off towards the garden.

“Does that not bother you?” Voldemort asked shyly glancing at the lust-induced Lucius.

“No because we are waiting for our third bond mate. If you excuse me love, I think I want to go for a ride this afternoon.”

And with that Lucius followed Harry’s footsteps. _‘Third mate? Ready for what? Love? Why did they kiss me? What is going on?’_ Voldemort thought walking to his study. Since when did they want another? They have never shown an interest in another. Unless those kisses right now meant something. Were they inviting me? Voldemort’s thoughts kept swirling around in his head as he stared into the empty fireplace. He was looking back over all of the times and moments when he had spent with Harry and Lucius and he did notice a pattern. They were always softly touching him, whether it was a brush of a hand or gentle but firm hand on his back (Harry) or shoulder (Lucius). They had always made time to be with him, supporting him. Letting him plan but standing beside him offering help and advice when he needed it. He had never seen them go out of their way for any others. In fact they tend to have the others keep their distance, then again he was the Dark Lord, but Harry was his equal. Surely Harry wouldn’t stoop as low just because of that title, right? Lucius as well, he had barely bowed to him before. He had seen Lucius follow Harry’s command better than his own. Does that mean Harry is the dominate one? What about Lucius? If he joined them what would he be? Rubbing his eyes, Voldemort stood and walked over to his window saw Harry and Lucius in a passionate embrace and said aloud in the quiet study, “Would they want me forever though?”

Harry had sauntered out into the gardens where the roses grow and the grass is just perfect for quiet afternoon. He knew that he had left Voldemort with several unanswered questions but if he didn’t come to his own conclusions, Harry knew that Voldemort would feel that he had been trapped. Picking a barely blossoming rose, Harry sat down against a tree and waited for Lucius to show. Harry didn’t have to wait long though, since the moment he sat down five slow and steady breaths later, Lucius had walked in and sat on Harry’s lap claiming Harry’s lips in the process as well. Not hesitating for a moment Harry wrapped his arms Lucius pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sliding his tongue out to lick Lucius’s lips, Harry worked his hand to the front of Lucius’s robes slipping his hand into Lucius’s pants as he cupped his love’s straining member before unbuttoning his pants and having Lucius slide them off. Lucius wasn’t too concerned about being exposed as this garden was rather secluded and besides Voldemort no one else was home but just in case his robes, when undone, were large enough to cover their soon to be naked bodies. Harry’s fingers had started to gently stretch him when Lucius became impatient and whispered a lubricating spell as he grabbed Harry’s hand removing it from his entrance so he could impale himself on his mate’s length. With a happy moan, Lucius began his ride just barely knowing that they were being watched from a window. Harry knew though that their third mate was watching and locked eyes through the windows inviting him to join them.

It was nearly a week later when the Dark Lord had, had enough of the piercing and wanting looks from Harry and longing and loving looks from Lucius when he had made up his mind to seek them out for answers. It was nearing mid-night and Voldemort was paused outside their door. _What if they are sleeping? Or being intimate? I’m the Dark Lord, but Harry would be my dominate though._ Voldemort thought as he stood still outside their door and was startled when said door opened to reveal Harry and Lucius standing in sleep pants but looking neither sleepy nor horny rather more welcoming and happy.

“Please come in Dear One,” Harry said gesturing to the sitting room with the roaring fire and midnight snacks were laid out on a white fur rug.

“Was…I interrupting something?” Voldemort ask cursing the fact that his voice wasn’t as nearly was confident as he wished. “Merely a snack before retiring to bed, care to join us?” Lucius asked running a hand down Voldemort’s arm.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, this can wait till tomorrow,” Voldemort replied backing up towards the door even though he was wanting the opposite.

Harry rolled his eyes and quite suddenly lifted Voldemort into his arms and walked over towards the rug with Lucius following. Sitting down on the rug with Voldemort securely in his lap, Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s waist and holding him tightly. Lucius sat close and brought the midnight snack which consisted of strawberries dipped in chocolate as well as various fruits. Voldemort was sitting in Harry’s lap turned so his legs were off to one side practically in Lucius’s lap with his shoulder pinned to Harry’s chest. He watched as Lucius picked up a strawberry and lifted to Harry’s lips to be gently bit into and chewed before Lucius offered Voldemort one in the same manner. Hesitantly Voldemort accepted the offered fruit glancing between the two and seeing their heated looks.

“What did you want to speak to us about dear one?” Harry asked nuzzling Voldemort’s hair.

“Well…just a few…questions,” Voldemort replied watching Lucius eat his own chocolate coated strawberry.

“Oh? What questions?” Harry asked breathing in Voldemort scent.

“Am I your third mate?” Voldemort asked quickly before he lost all of his resolve not looking at them.

“Indeed, we have been waiting for you,” Harry answered gently biting Voldemort’s neck.

“Why haven’t you said anything before hand?” Voldemort asked slightly out of breath from the bite.

“We were trying to allow you to overcome your fears of your emotions subtly as well as waiting for you to accept us. But apparently it only made you depressed instead of coming to talk with one of us and Harry had decided to step it up,” Lucius explained offering another strawberry to Harry.

“So you want me?” Voldemort ask slightly fearful of rejection and that his dreams and hopes of being with them would be snatched away.

Harry shifted so Voldemort could feel his erection and replied, “Most definitely,” as well as taking Voldemort’s hand in his and placed it on Lucius bulge squeezing his hand in which cause Voldemort to squeeze his own hand as well blushing at the slight moan Lucius emitted.

“Do you want us?” Harry questioned kissing Voldemort’s neck while Lucius reached out to grip their mates growing erection. Voldemort closed his eyes as he tilted his head to give Harry more access with a slight buck of his hips into Lucius’s hand.

“I think darling that would be a yes,” Lucius replied to Harry’s question as leaned in to kiss Harry before moving down to Voldemort kissing his forehead moving to Voldemort’s closed eyes and finally his mouth. While Lucius was busy kissing their mate Harry began to undress him peeling off the robe then the shirt exposing the pale firm chest. Harry skimmed his fingers down Voldemort’s chest then back up just barely brushing by Voldemort’s nipples causing goose bumps to form. When his two mates broke for air, Harry turned Voldemort so he was sitting astride facing him. Seeing slightly dazed look in their mate’s eyes, Harry lifted a hand to caress Voldemort’s face before sliding it behind his head and brought him in closer for kiss. Voldemort’s own hands made it into the wild locks of Harry’s hair. He pressed closer to feel the heat that Harry was radiating and shivered when he felt Lucius’s cooler hands roaming his chest and lips on his back. Voldemort was startled though when the rest of his clothes disappeared and jumped when he felt Harry’s erection beneath him. He leaned back from the kiss to catch his breath only to have Harry latch onto his neck kissing and biting before soothing it with his tongue claiming Voldemort his.

Voldemort had been lost in the touches and kisses that he unprepared when he felt a finger at his entrance slipping in, moving in and out. When he was used to the one another finger was slipped in stretching him wider. As a third finger was added Voldemort felt some pain but was soon distracted by Harry pulling him into a hungry kiss. He felt the three fingers pumping in and out. He whimpered when they were removed and Lucius disappeared from behind only to have Harry gently lower him to the fur. He felt Harry slowly enter him, making sure to not cause him pain, but Voldemort had other ideas and impatiently pulled Harry fully into him causing him gasp at the full feeling. While Harry was loving his bottom half, Lucius had taken over the upper half lavishing it with kisses and bites as well tweaking and rolling his nipples. Voldemort had never felt so much pleasure especially when Harry hit a certain spot continuously. He was so lost that he couldn’t even speak but Harry seemed to know as he motioned for Lucius to move and Harry lowered himself so they were touching chest to chest. “Cum for me,” Harry whispered huskily biting on his earlobe sending Voldemort over the edge arching while Harry captured his mouth for a soul-searing kiss reaching his peak his well thrusting once more. When Harry came down his rapture he slowly slid from their barely awake third mate.

Leaning over Harry kissed Lucius before murmuring, “How would you like to claim him lovely?”

“So many options,” Lucius moaned dreamily before answering, “Perhaps the same way my dominate?”

“Go ahead claim what is ours,” Harry murmured kissing Lucius once more before sitting near Voldemort’s head placing his head in Harry’s lap stroking back the brown locks and was rewarded with tired but satisfied smile. He watched his mate’s eye roll back in pleasure as Lucius entered him. It was amazing to watch both his mates in pleasure as they become united. He was lost in his own pleasure of finally having Voldemort in his arms that he had missed the first. Every little expression was amazing. When his loves reached their peaks, Harry was lost as well. There was nothing sexier than watching his two mates.

Harry noticed that Lucius was tired but happy if the sleepy happy smile was anything to go by and as he slid out Harry pulled him in for a kiss before gently telling him go to the bed. Lucius didn’t even protest still riding high on the post-coital bliss. Voldemort on the other hand was already asleep with a happy smile. Chuckling Harry gathered his stubborn mate in his arms, cooing when Voldemort stirred from with his hold. Lucius was already settled on their bed asleep as Harry lowered Voldemort to the bed in the middle as Harry laid on the other side pulling Voldemort close to him while throwing a leg over both of them and settle down into sleep for the night.

The next morning or afternoon Lucius and Voldemort woke up curled around each other snuggled deep under the covers. Voldemort sleepily whispered, “Hi.”

“Mmmmm hi,” Lucius murmured his voice still thick with sleep.

Voldemort looked around trying to see if he could find Harry.

“If you’re looking for our Dominate, he is most likely preparing us a light lunch,” Lucius told him burrowing even more into the pillows and blankets, not caring about his sleep ruffled hair.

Sitting up Voldemort frowned, he had been looking forward to waking up to both Harry and Lucius.

Lucius cracked an eye open and noticing the frown commenting, “Harry has always been an early riser and on special occasions he likes to cook for me and now you.”

“Will he ever sleep in? Will I ever be able to wake up in his arms?” Voldemort asked turning to look at Lucius.

“Hmm, only time I have seen Harry sleep in is when he has exhausted himself or when he is injured, as for waking up in his arms? Depends on how early you want to wake up. What time do you usually wake up?” Lucius asked from his pillows.

“Usually around 6:30 or 7,” Voldemort answered confused when Lucius rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Another early riser. Harry wakes up at six and I am usually at 8,” Lucius commented burying his head under the pillows so it was slightly muffled.

“Now Lucius, don’t do that, I can’t see your angelic face if do,” Harry’s voice came from the door. Surprised that he hadn’t heard Harry approaching, Voldemort turned to look at the door to see Harry walking in levitating a large tray full of fruits, sandwiches and tea.

“Good afternoon my handsome devil,” Harry purred as he neared the bed keeping the trays in the air, Harry crawled unto the bed behind Voldemort and pulled him into arms.

Sniffing the air, Lucius popped up from the covers and asked, “Did you make grilled cheese with Swiss?” “Of course lovely,” Harry answered leaning to kiss Lucius.

“Merlin I love you,” Lucius moaned as Harry pulled away to hand Lucius his sandwich.

Curious Voldemort looked at the food that was being consumed with savoring. It wasn’t much just two slices of bread toasted with a slice of melted cheese. Before he could even ask for one, Harry already had one ready for him. Leaning back against his mate, Voldemort took a tentative bite before moaning as well.

Harry chuckled and said, “And that is why my dears that you only get my cooking after I know you love me. Can’t have you loving me purely for my cooking.”

Voldemort paused, he hadn’t told them he loved them, he did love them but he just couldn’t say those words. Suddenly the sandwich wasn’t that great as the guilt crept up. Harry and Lucius noticed and Harry tilted Voldemort head back so he could see into Harry’s eyes.

“We know you love us, Tom. We can see it in your eyes and I can feel it between our connection. We understand that you are not as free in your emotions like me or even Lucius. You are a reserved person. We respect that. We just ask that you never shut us out of your life and include us,” Harry said looking straight into those ruby eyes.

“Let us keep caring for you and helping you. Let us love you and protect you Tom,” Lucius added stroking his thumb across Voldemort’s cheek.

Voldemort was slightly choked up that his mates understood him so well and still accepted him. He didn’t even mind being called Tom by them as it was said with so much love cancelling disgust or fear from his youth. “As long as you don’t call me Tom in public,” Voldemort replied jokingly but serious turning on his side so he could face Lucius but still be cuddled by Harry.

“Of course love, Lucius and I can be very discreet when we want to,” Harry answered placing a kiss on Voldemort’s temple. Voldemort snorted causing his mates to laugh sending happiness shooting through his body knowing that he caused his mates to laugh. He hoped for more days like today and more nights like last night. Voldemort was content he finally had the two he loved and longed for as well as Wizarding Britain. Life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been in a coma for a few weeks and he is finally waking up what does his mates have to say about it?

The Death Eaters were avoiding their Lord’s Manor. If they needed to tell him something they sent it through the owl post accepting that later they would be crucio’d but that would be better than death.  Something had happened, since their Second-in-Command has rarely been seen in three weeks, and when people do he is so pale and frigid, well even more so than normal unless he was seen with his mates.  Everyone knew Lucius as a formidable opponent whether in magic or politics but he has been more ruthless and no one dares to say a word to him as they don’t want a sharp insult or curse thrown at them.  While those two leaders were worrying, the one everyone was concerned and terrified for was Harry Potter their Co-Leader.  He may not be sociable with them and his punishments were harsh but they fair, he had a charming personality and he was able to make their Lord and Lucius more tolerable even likeable.  Which is why they were worried since he hasn’t been seen or spoken about for three weeks.  It was almost taboo to speak of Harry when in the company of their Lord or Lucius.  Which leaves us worrying about what happened?  Had Voldemort off’ed him? Had Lucius been a jealous lover?  Was he injured? Missing?  Was he a robot that had been discovered as a spy for the muggles?

The last one had Lucius snorting in amusement as he sat by his husband’s prone side telling him all of the outlandish rumors being spread about the three of them.

“Does it bring back memories my Love?” Lucius asked with sad smile brushing his hand against Harry’s lifeless hair.  The only thing that kept Lucius hoping that his love would wake was the steady albeit slow heart beat.

No response.

“It’s almost as bad as when we first starting seeing each other, and yes it was seeing each other even if it was mostly sex.  I remember when you approached me after that first meeting,” Lucius said thinking back on the memory.

Flashback….

_Lucius had been staring at this new Harry with hunger, devouring the fit body and raw power that Harry oozed.  He barely had enough presence of mind to bow when they were dismissed and therefore surprised when Harry approached him whispering in his ear._

_“Follow me,” Harry had commanded and walked away to a secluded corner in the shadows._

_Lucius followed the command without hesitation. Lucius knew he could be walking to his death but as long as he could bask in that rawness as he died he would be happy._

_“Do you find me attractive,” Harry asked casually startling Lucius from his ogling as he caressed Lucius’s cheek._

_“Very,” Lucius breathed leaning into the touch showing his submission._

_“Perfect,” Harry purred as he slammed Lucius into the wall, smashing their lips together for a dominating kiss that rendered Lucius speechless and breathless._

_“Be mine?” Harry asked as he bit Lucius’s throat before sucking it gently soothing the hurt._

_Moaning, Lucius gasped out, “Yours!  Please!”_

_Harry grinned and lifted Lucius up against the wall while grabbing Lucius’s leg and placing it on his hip.  Catching on to what Harry wanted Lucius wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and arms around his neck, thrusting his hips wantonly  as Harry continued to work his mouth across his throat, before apparating them to Harry’s flat._

End Flashback…

Smiling a little, Lucius stated, “Never before had someone evoked such strong reactions out of me, my dominate.”

Lucius lowered his head so his warm brow was touching Harry’s cool throat and wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso trying to bury himself into Harry’s side and gently cried. The stress of having his dominate mate and husband laying pale and unmoving so unlike his normal exuberant self was taxing for Lucius and it was beginning to wear him down.  He had been strong for the first two weeks and was supporting Voldemort through this trial but this past week, Lucius has been losing the fight preferring to just stay near Harry’s side. He knew that he shouldn’t ignore their third mate, but it was hard being the strong one when he was used to relying on Harry’s everlasting strength.

Voldemort on the other hand had been silently watching his two mates from a shadowed corner.  They had been bonded and married five months ago after three months of courting and sex allowing Voldemort to be comfortable with them and the commitment of bonding and marrying them. It has been the happiest Voldemort has ever been as well as the most loved.  He was also feeling the most guilt.  He knew Lucius doesn’t blame him for what happened since he knew Harry had a people saving thing, thankfully it only strayed to those that Harry loves, which were very few, namely himself, Lucius, Remus and Severus, Fenir and Sirius and occasionally Draco and Blaise, depending whether or not they were fighting, which currently they are not.  Lucius also knew that Harry as their dominate would take their safety seriously but Voldemort couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault that Harry is in a coma. If only he hadn’t frozen when the crazed mudblood bitch threw Sectumsepra at him then Harry wouldn’t have stepped in front of him while casting a powerful severing curse beheading the foul wench. If he hadn’t panicked when Harry turned around his chest bloodied and staggered forward into his arms. If he had been faster at calling Severus to reverse and heal Harry. Closing his eyes as a slight choked sob escaped, he remembered holding his husband in his arms as Harry whispered what Voldemort thought was his final words.

_“I love you my devil. It will be alright.  Tell my angel I love him and it’ll be alright as well,” Harry whispered before his eyes rolled backwards and his body limp._

Voldemort smiled faintly as he thoughts shifted from the horrible memory to one about their nicknames and asking why.

Flashback…

_“Why do you call Lucius Angel and myself Devil?” Voldemort asked one night as the three of them were cuddling in front of the fireplace after leisure love making.  Harry was in the middle, Lucius was on his right and Voldemort was on his left._

_“A couple of reason Tom,” Harry answered chuckling before explaining, “First is that Lucius looks like an angel with his blond hair, lithe and ivory body while you are dark haired and slightly darker complexion with beautiful ruby eyes.  The second reason is how you guys place yourselves around me. Lucius likes to be on my right while you prefer my left.  In the muggle world they often show people who are conflicted against right and wrong with a little angel on the right and a little devil on the left.”_

_“What does that make you love?” Lucius asked tracing circles on Harry’s bare chest._

_“One helluva lucky sonvabitch,” Harry replied kissing both of their temples._

End Flashback…

 Coming out of his memory, Voldemort noticed Lucius had fallen asleep and he approached their bed.  Climbing onto the bed, Voldemort lifted Harry’s arm and burrowed into his side placing the arm around his shoulders and holding it with his opposite hand to keep it there and fell asleep as well, dreaming that this had all been a nightmare.  A terrible nightmare….

Lucius felt something lightly fluttering against his skin, batting the offending thing away, Lucius snuggled deeper into the warmth.  He felt the tickling again, this time he smacked the offender.  Oddly it felt like fingers and then he heard a deep chuckling. Eyes snapping open, Lucius quickly sat up to find a pair of tired but amused green eyes staring at him.

“Harry?” Lucius whispered.  He saw his husband nod and Lucius threw himself at Harry wrapping his arm around Harry’s neck nearly choking him as his body shakes, he is barely aware Harry’s voice cooing and running a comforting hand through his hair.

“Shh, it’s alright my angel, it’s ok Lucius.  I’m here.  I already promised you I would never leave you.  I wasn’t about to break my promise.  Shhh, its ok.  I love you,” Harry whispered reassuringly until Lucius calmed down enough to not strangle him, but still wouldn’t let go.

“Why did you have to be so foolish?” Lucius asked harshly blinking back tears. Malfoys do not cry.

“Because its in my nature and I didn’t have enough time to send up a shield,” Harry answered gazing unwavering into Lucius’s misty gray eyes. 

SMACK!

Harry looked shocked before his eyes narrowed in anger and said, “That is your only one, angel.”

“Then don’t give me another reason, too,” Lucius sneered pulling back superstitiously wiping his eyes.

Harry growled and grabbed Lucius by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a punishing kiss until Lucius whimpered and Harry gentled the kiss turning into one full of love and reassurance.  Lucius moaned and tried to get closer tangling his limbs around his side of his husband. When they felt movement on the other side, pausing from their grinding, they looked to see their third mate trying to sneakily get off the bed.

“Tom,” Harry said stopping the other man as his feet touched the ground.

“Yes?” Voldemort asked not turning to look at them knowing that his eyes were haunted by the guilt and shame he felt.

“Come back here,” Harry gently ordered holding his arm out in a welcoming gesture.

“I shouldn’t intrude,” Voldemort replied feeling a prickling sensation in his eyes for the first time as he continued to stare at his feet.

“Tom,” Harry said again but this time it held a warning.

Harry was beginning to get frustrated.  Both of his mates were being stubborn, when all he wanted was to reaffirm their bond and rest, maybe eat some more before the emotional roller coaster would start.  But nothing ever went according to plan for Harry.  Sure the end result was always satisfying but it was always harder to reach that point.

His little bit of patience was wearing thin and he grabbed Voldemort’s arm and yanked him back into his side. He could see the shock in Voldemort’s face.  So far he had never felt the need to exert his dominance on Voldemort and for a very long time on Lucius, but today they pushing his limited patience. 

“I told you to come here Tom,” Harry growled causing Voldemort to flinch.

“Why didn’t you?” Harry asked reigning in his temper.  He was thankful that Lucius was staying out of it.

“It was my fault that you were injured,” Voldemort said looking away recalling the way Harry had slumped into his arms believing that his love had died.

Harry’s heart clenched.  He had been in his mate’s shoes and his anger completely melted away.  He gently turned Voldemort’s face up with his fingers saying , “It wasn’t you fault love.  Things happened and I lose my calm when my loved ones are in danger. You and Lucius are the most important people in my life.  You two keep my life going.  I would sacrifice everything I had including my life to keep the two of you safe and protected.  I know you both are Slytherins and think about the situation first,” He shot an amused glare towards Lucius, “but I was a Gryffindor. I am better at thinking things over but in split seconds like that I am all Gryffindor.  So please it wasn’t your fault. I did what I thought was right.”

“You could have pulled or pushed him out of the way,” Lucius remarked pouting slightly that his bonded felt the need to sacrifice his delectable body.

“Like I said I’m all Gryffindor in those moments,” Harry replied smirking as he glanced at happier Lucius, “Right now though I want to have my mates since I have a feeling I have been out for some time?”

“Three weeks, and before you ask I took care of your hygiene, hence no beard,” Lucius stated rubbing his smooth cheek against Harry’s slight stubble as he hadn’t taken care of it today.

“Mmm I’m sorry my loves, how about I make it up to you?” Harry purred after kissing both Lucius and Voldemort.

His answer was twin moans, as he vanished their clothing unsurprised that Lucius was aggressive as whispered his own lubing spell as he sunk down on his dominate’s hard length moaning as he was once more filled and stretched.

Voldemort however was still wary about being rebuffed for his slowness and earlier transgression, but any lingering doubts were abruptly absolved when Harry pulled him down into passionate kiss filled with loved. When Harry pulled away, Voldemort was still dazed but coherent enough to hear his command, “Face Lucius and straddle my face.”

Voldemort sat up and turn so he was facing his other mate while straddling Harry’s face.  He jumped when he felt Harry’s tongue at entrance but he wasn’t left to dwell on the wonderful sensation since Lucius pulled his upper body closer and into a kiss. He jumped once more when he felt a finger enter him along with the tongue. Moaning he buck slightly, wanting more. 

Lucius was in heaven having his mate in him once again, he had missed this, and he had missed being joined together with Harry.  He had comforted and made love to their third mate, Tom, but there was just something having Harry’s length in his ass that was so much better.  In fact kissing Tom was so much better with having Harry with them once more.  Harry’s length kept hitting the right spot and Lucius could his orgasm approaching.  He couldn’t say anything as he was still kissing Tom but he knew the moment that Harry knew as his large warmth hand covered his length and the Lucius exploded in pleasure coating both Tom and Harry.  He couldn’t even continue with what he was previously doing as his mind was in euphoria.  He was in such bliss that Lucius didn’t feel Tom leaving Harry’s chest or when Harry gently laid him down on their bed.  He was too happy that his husband was alive and just had great reawakening sex as heavy eye lids made their way downward.

As Lucius lay daze in their bed, Harry was gently thrusting and caressing Tom whispering his love in Tom’s ear knowing that Tom needed to know that Harry loves him and doesn’t blame him for what happened.  As they were reaching their peaks, Harry held Tom close as they both reached their high.  Harry collapsed beside Lucius who had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Turning to his side facing away from Lucius, Harry pulled Tom close to his chest and intertwined their legs drifting off to sleep as well.  His two beautiful mates had worn him out even further.

Voldemort lay cuddled close to Harry’s chest listening to the strong steady beat of Harry’s heart. He still felt responsible for Harry’s near death but was at peace knowing Harry didn’t blame him and still loved him.

The next morning…

Harry groaned as the lights hit his face.  Didn’t the world know he was sleeping and require darkness?  Scrunching his closed eyes, Harry sighed and opened his eyes blinking away the sleepiness. Frowning he looked to either side of the empty bed, confused since he was always the first to wake up.  Shifting to sit up, he grunted at the soreness of his chest.  It probably wasn’t the smartest move to make love to his husbands right after waking up but they all needed it, he needed it as well.  Relaxing against the pillows before thinking of getting up to get dressed for the day, he heard voices down the hall.  Smiling he knew his mates were coming back.  Maybe he could convince them to take a bath with him.  As their voices grew louder, their conversation befuddled him.

“Are you sure he is going to like this?” Voldemort voice questioned sounding nervous and skeptical.

“Of course he will,” Lucius sneered although a hint of nervousness could be heard as well.

“It doesn’t look edible though,” Voldemort pointed out.

“I wasn’t going to let those house-elves do it,” Lucius huffed as they entered the bedroom.

Harry smiled at them and saw they were carrying two trays.  Lifting an eyebrow in question, Harry waited till they reached the bed.

“What do you have there?” Harry asked smiling at the nervousness that was rolling off the two.

“We made you breakfast,” Lucius started to say but Voldemort mutter, “More like lunch.”

Glaring at Voldemort, Lucius continued, “We made you breakfast seeing as we were up first.”

“Thank you my loves, so what are we eating?” Harry asked excited.  He was the one that usually did their breakfast and for them to do so and the muggle way if he heard the conversation right was heartwarming and endearing.

“Those sandwiches you usually make along with some fruits, juice and tea,” Voldemort answered uncovering the trays presenting the meal.

Harry looked at the tray in disbelief but smiled widely.  There on the tray were several severely burnt sandwiches, perfectly sliced apples, grapes, strawberries and cream, orange juice with quite a bit of pulp and tea.  Taking one of the sandwiches, he bit into it and chewed quickly before swallowing. Taking the glass of orange juice he took a sip washing down the burnt bread.

“Its delicious,” Harry declared making both of his loves stare at him in shock.

“What? Its nothing like what you make!” Voldemort exclaimed shock, disbelief and hope marring his features.

“Just because it is a … little burnt doesn’t mean its horrible,” Lucius sneered at Voldemort although a pink from Harry’s praise.

“Do you know why its delicious?” Harry asked rolling his eyes at his beautiful bickering husbands.

“Why?” They both asked skeptically with their eyebrows arched.

“Because you both prepared this meal with love,” Harry replied eating more of the very crisp sandwich.

Lucius and Voldemort turned pink and muttered something that sounded like, “hufflepuff” and “sentimental fool”

“Come here my angel and my devil,” Harry commanded with a loving tone beckoning them closer.

They slowly made their way to side of Harry when grabbed a strawberry and brought it to Lucius’s mouth feeding him.  He did the same for Voldemort.  They finished the fruit in an easy silence just enjoying being together once more when Harry broke the silence by saying, “You two took such good care of me while I was napping,”

“That’s an understatement,” Lucius muttered but was ignored.  

“That is why I wanted to thank you my loves.  I don’t deserve you two.”

“It’s us who don’t deserve you Harry, but we aren’t giving you up,” Lucius replied kissing Harry firmly on his lips.

“We Slytherins tend to hold on to things very tightly that are worth keeping, and you are beyond worth it,” Voldemort added pressing his own kiss to Harry’s lips.

With a devious grin, Harry teased, “In that case, who’s ready for a bath?”

Lucius returned the grin while Voldemort looked stunned before smiling and agreeing.

 

 

 


End file.
